habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Pets
Pets are an unlockable feature available to players beginning at level 4. At this level, players start earning eggs and hatching potions as random drops when completing to-dos, dailies, or positive habits. Some eggs, such as the Gryphon, can be gained through quests instead of as drops. Eggs and hatching potions can also be purchased in the Market with gems (quest eggs appear in the Market only after the player has completed the quest twice). Currently there are 13 types of eggs and 10 different hatching potions, giving players a total of 130 hatchable pets to collect. In addition, rare and special pets may be rewarded for special events. Most pets can be fed so that they grow into mounts. __TOC__ Obtaining Pets You need one egg and one hatching potion to create a pet. #Go to the Inventory page (direct link). #Click an egg to see usable potions highlighted in green. #*Clicking a second time deselects the egg so you can choose another one. #*You can also start the process by clicking a potion to see usable eggs. #Click the highlighted potion that you want to use. #A pop-up informs you of your new pet in the stable. If you already have a pet of that type, a pop-up informs you of this, so you don't get two pets. #Click OK. Stable You can see all of the pets you have collected in the Pets page under the Inventory section (which appears at level 4) (direct link). Here, you can select which pet you want to show up next to your character. Click on the pet of your choice to display it by your side. Click again to remove it. To change pets, simply click on the new pet you want by your side, and the pet there will change to match. Matt, the Beast Master, will keep your pets organized in the Pets tab. The pets are sorted according to species in rows and the different breeds within each species are sorted in columns. Pets that haven't yet hatched appear as silhouettes of paw prints. Matt also helpfully keeps track of how close you are to the "Beast Master" achievement in a numerical form. Available Pets The following table displays all the pets currently available through random drops. Quest Pets Quest Pets (also known as V2 pets or Gen2 Pets) are pets obtained by completing specific quests. They were introduced in early 2014. New quests are released on a monthly basis. This table of Quest Pets is hidden to avoid possible spoilers. Show/Hide the Quest Pets table Rare Pets HabitRPG has also offered rare, non-hatchable pets. These are displayed at the bottom of the pets page, under the heading "Rare Pets". Currently, there are five available: the Veteran Wolf, the Cerberus Pup, the Turkey, the Polar Bear Cub, and the Hydra. External Links *HabitRPG Tutorial #2 - a tutorial video about pets and mounts, by Blacksmith Tyler. de:Haustiere Category:Content Category:Drops Category:Inventory Stable Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Unlockable Features Category:Gameplay Category:Eggs Category:Spoiler